A New Beginning
by Ballmaster
Summary: What if a six year old Harry actually decided to leave the Dursleys. HarryfemBlaise later. Postponed for now.
1. Prologue

**A New Beginning **

" BOY! Hurry up with those bloody eggs! I haven't got all day!" yelled Vernon Dursley, who was a rather nasty man.

Six years old Harry James Potter did not even flinch as he set the plate of breakfast down on the kitchen table. Uncle Vernon, who was a menacing fat man with a bushy moustache, might have intimidated a grown man. Not Harry though. No, he had long since gotten used to that.

" I want more bacon," proclaimed Dudley Dursley, the son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He was the same age as Harry, but almost four times larger.

As his uncle gazed on fondly at Dudley, Harry suppressed the urge to sigh. Ever since he had known them, his uncle and aunt had treated him like crap. No matter how hard he tried to please them, they still hated his guts. But no matter how horribly Dudley acted, they would try to give him anything he wanted. Harry had initially thought that acting like a spoilt brat would please them, but was proven wrong when he got locked up in his cardboard for three days without food.

When he was younger, Harry used to wonder what was it that caused his uncle and aunt to hate him so. Was it because of his parents, who they say had died in a car accident? Or was he just a bad kid? He had even asked his neighbor, Mrs. Figg. She told him that anyone would be delighted to have a polite and sweet boy like him as a nephew. So what was wrong? Now Harry knew better. The problem wasn't with him. It was them.

It was understandable why Harry was exhausted. Any six year old who just washed the car, mowed the lawn and cleaned the windows with the blazing hot Sun glaring down at him would be too. Aunt Petunia had punished him for something that wasn't even his fault. Dudley had tried to stuff him down the toilet bowl but he tripped, somehow landing headfirst into the toilet bowl.

Dudley claimed that Harry had pushed him. Harry could have sworn that he did not even lay a finger on him. Not that it would have mattered. Aunt Petunia would certainly not have given him the benefit of the doubt. This wasn't the first time Harry's been punished for something that wasn't his fault. It was another typical day in number four, Privet Drive. Except for the fact that Harry had enough!

' I'm running away tonight,' Harry decided, not even the least bothered to leave a letter explaining his absence. ' Not like they'll even noticed. All they do is bully me anyways.'

Making up his mind, Harry hastily packed all his belongings into a small bag. He didn't own much, apart from some old clothes and a few old toy soldiers. From underneath a small compartment in his cardboard, Harry removed a twenty-pound note. As he recalled how he had gotten that money, a small smile graced his lips.

Flashback

Harry James potter had never run faster in his life. He kept on running. Harry did not realized it yet, but tears of fear welled up in his eyes. Dudley and his gang of friends were chasing after him. They were going to use him as a punching bag.

_  
Suddenly, Harry tripped over a stone. Rolling with the impact, Harry found himself behind a bush in the park. Harry held his breath tentatively as loud footsteps thumped by. As they faded into the distance, he soon breathed a sigh of relief._

_  
Cautiously checking to see if the coast was clear, Harry spotted a purse near the bush. Harry hesitated before opening it. The things that caught his eye were the large gold coins, the smaller silver ones and the round bronzes coins. There were normal money and an identity card too, which revealed the owner of the purse to be Arabella Figg._

_  
Without any hesitation, Harry went up to Mrs. Figg to return her purse. Mrs. Figg was so grateful that she handed him a twenty-pound note. She told Harry to use it to buy himself something nice, muttering something about how everyone would be happy to know that he turned out to be such an honest boy._

_  
End flashback_

Loud snores from Uncle Vernon jolted Harry from his reminiscing. It was time to go. Moving as silently as he could, Harry stepped out of the house and disappeared into the night.

_To be continued ..._


	2. Diagon Alley

_**A New Beginning** _

_I knew I forgot something.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't sue me please.**_

_Chapter 2 _

Not for the first time that night, Harry found himself regretting his decision. No, not his decision to leave the Dursleys. He knew that it was one of the best decisions he had ever made in his life. They were horrible and mean to him, and Harry knew that he wouldn't be happy with them. What he regretted was the fact that he had not bothered to plan his departure. Harry yawned sleepily as he struggled to stay awake. Where was he to go? How in the world would a six-year old be able to provide for himself? But Harry wasn't any normal six-year old.

Although he was only six, Harry was a very matured boy. Living with the Dursleys was not a pleasant experience but there was one advantage to it. It made you independent. How many six-year old could say that he knew how to prepare a tasty meal? How many could do laundry? How ironic it was that the Dursleys had unwittingly armed Harry with the tools to survive in the outside world.

" Last stop. Charing Cross Road, London." Announced the bus driver. He was a kind old man, who had given Harry a free ride when he spotted him walking down the street. "It's not safe for a young boy to be walking alone at night." The man had said. If he had been in a clearer state of mind, Harry would have wondered why a bus was operating that late at night. He would also have found it odd that the bus wasn't like any normal bus. However, Harry was too tired to notice anything.

Stepping out of the bus, the first thing that caught Harry's eyes was a pub, despite it being sandwiched between a big bookshop and a record store. Something about it just seemed so alluring. Even in his tired state, Harry could still distinctly see the sign ' The Leaky Cauldron' hanging over the top.

It was still relatively early in the morning, but a few funnily dressed people were already entering the pub. They were attired in clothes that Harry had never seen before. Unable to resist the urge to follow them in, Harry boldly stepped into the pub. Harry felt as though an invisible hand was pushing him forward.

The inside was just as unimpressive as the outside. At first glance, the pub was just like any other. A few chairs and tables occupied the majority of the space. The only thing extraordinary about the place was the great brick wall, which was opening up, revealing a long cobbled street! Harry recovered from his shock just in time to squeeze through as the wall closed up.

' _Where in the world am I?_' Harry mused as he gazed around his surroundings, awestruck. His sleepiness seemed to have disappeared completely as he contemplated his next move. Harry had definitely learned his lesson on acting rashly. Rows of shops and restaurants lined the street. What was so unusual about this was the simple fact that they were all hidden behind a pub.

Although it was in the wee hours of the day, there were already many people walking about. As far as Harry could tell, most of these people were wearing brightly colored robes! Harry briefly wondered whether he was dreaming it all up. No, he did not pinch himself to verify if it was real. Even if he was dreaming, it was a rather interesting dream. Why would he want to wake up and find himself back at Privet Drive?

There weren't many options for Harry to choose from. From his point of view, there were only two choices. He could either return back, or he could explore the place. Upon turning around, Harry realized that he would not even have to make a choice. The brick wall had shut closed and he didn't have the slightest clue on how to get it to open.

' I wouldn't have turned back anyways.' Harry smiled. He somehow knew that this day would change the course of his life forever.

Walking down the street slowing, a few shops caught the attention of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was one such shop. Suddenly, Harry stopped. Three young boys with flaming red hair and freckles were cornering a young girl about Harry's age. The youngest of the boys suddenly reached out and pushed the girl to the ground. Anger coursed through Harry's body. He felt an insane desire to protect that girl. He did not even know her, but Harry felt a strange connection to her.

" Stop that!" Harry yelled, positioning himself between the boys and the girl. Never mind the fact that he was out numbered three to one. Never mind the fact that all three boys seemed bigger than him. They were just bullies, and Harry certainly knew plenty of them.

Before anyone could react, a rather plump woman and a thin man came hurrying over, seemingly alerted by Harry's yell. Not long after, an elegantly dressed lady appeared too. Harry felt a little embarrassed by his sudden outburst but stood protectively in front of the girl.

" Weasley," sneered the elegantly dressed lady. " Bullying a defenseless young girl? What a disgrace. Not that you already weren't."

The youngest of the Weasley flushed bright red. " She started it first by insulting us. Who are you to judge anyway Zabini?" he spat savagely before his mother silenced him with a glare.

After a few moments, the five Weasleys turned and walked away. Harry inhaled deeply, realizing that he had been holding his breathe. This seemed to draw the attention of Mrs. Zabini towards him. Harry fidgeted uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

Finally, after helping the girl up, she spoke. " It appears that I own you a debt of gratitude. My daughter Blaise seems to attract trouble the way Veelas attracts man. May I enquire your name young man?"

Harry was speechless. He was shocked that the lady, Mrs. Zabini, had called him young man. Harry was too used to his uncle referring to him as "Boy". No one had ever called him young man before. And what the hell were Veelas?

" M-my name is Harry. Harry Potter." Harry finally said. Mrs. Zabini's eyes widened slightly as he heard his name.

" Potter? Harry Potter..." she muttered absently, her eyes drifting to the lightning bolt scar that Harry had on his forehead.

" Well, Mr. Potter. My daughter and I were just about to head to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor _for some ice cream. Would you care to join us?" Mrs. Zabini invited.

" Well …" Harry pondered. Upon sensing Harry hesitation, Blaise grabbed Harry's hand and smiled brightly.

" Come on Harry. I want to thank you for saving me from those stupid Weasels. Pretty please?" Blaise pouted.

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself chatting with Blaise, both eating chocolate and raspberry ice cream with chopped nuts. Mrs. Zabini was content with just a cup of latte. Initially, Harry had been embarrassed about the fact that he was wearing Dudley's old clothes. But as both the Zabinis didn't seem to care, Harry started to enjoy himself. Harry found himself staring at Blaise. She was wearing normal clothes, not robes like much of the other people. Harry noticed that she was also really pretty, with long raven black hair. Harry could tell she got her good looks from Mrs. Zabini, who with her flawless porcelain skin looked not a day over thirty.

" Which Quidditch team do you support, Harry?" Blaise enquired.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked, confused.

" You don't know Quidditch? But every wizard knows Quidditch!" Blaise exclaimed, clearly shocked.

" Wizard! What are you talking about!" Harry questioned curiously.

' That would make some sense.' Harry thought. ' And Blaise seems to be telling the truth. But wizards can't be real… Can they?'

After Mrs. Zabini patiently explained everything to Harry, she proceeded to transfigure her teacup into a dove to prove to him that she wasn't lying. Harry believed her instantly. Later, Harry told them everything he had been through. How the Dursleys mistreated him. How he later decided to run away. How he had ended up here.

Mrs. Zabini pondered this for a second. " I see. How would you like to live with us then?"

_To be continued… _


	3. Zabini Mansion

_**A New Beginning** _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't sue me please._**

_Chapter 3 _

" How would you like to live with us then?"

When Isabella Zabini made this offer, it wasn't due to the fact that she felt sorry for Harry. Neither was it because she was a kind person. No one in his right mind would take in a stranger they just met that day. But Mrs. Zabini was not delusional. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The one person who was able to vanquish the Dark Lord. Yes, there was no doubting that this boy would achieve greatness one day. And when that day comes, Isabella wanted him to be at her side…

To say that he was happy would be an understatement. Harry was more than just happy. He was elated! For the first time in his life, Harry felt wanted. Someone wanted him! However, Harry could not help but feel a little apprehensive. The more he thought about it, the more he doubted her motives. Why was she being so nice to him?

' Staying anywhere would be much better than staying with the Dursleys.' thought Harry.

" I wouldn't want to be a trouble." Said Harry meekly. Harry didn't really know the Zabinis very well. They had after all just met. He felt really shy accepting to stay with them. Not to mention the fact that they were both extremely beautiful.

" Nonsense. You wouldn't be a trouble at all. I'm sure Blaise would like to have you around. Wouldn't you, dear?" To which Blaise nodded vigorously.

" Well," Harry said slowly. " I don't know…"

" Wow." Harry was standing in front of the biggest mansion he had ever seen. Mrs. Zabini had told him to hold onto a rusty old spoon. She explained that it was a Portkey, one of the many ways a magical being can use to travel. Harry could not say that he had enjoyed the experience.

The outside of the mansion was already four times larger than the whole of Privet Drive. A large green field with two posts at both ends took up much of the space. Harry could also see a swimming pool and a lawn that would put the Dursleys to shame. Every inch of the lawn was trimmed to perfection. Several statues of centaurs stood commandingly at each side of the main gate. A gold plated sign on the front gate read ' Zabini Mansion'.

" Blinky!" Isabella summoned, to which a little creature with bat-like ears and large green eyes appeared. " This is Harry Potter. He'll be staying with us from now onwards. Show him to the room opposite Blaise's."

As Blinky lead Harry up the stairs, the elf squeaked, " Blinky is honored to being able to meet Harry Potter sir. Blinky never thought Blinky would get to meet Harry Potter sir. Such an honor it is for Blinky."

" T-thank you." Harry didn't know what to say. Why was the elf so excited to meet him? _Maybe that's just how they greet someone new._ Harry shrugged.

For the second timein five minutesHarry could not help but say " Wow." His new room was amazing! Never in his life had he seen such a luxurious room before. The first thing Harry did was to jump onto his king-sized bed. The silk sheets felt wonderful against his skin. The bed was extremely soft. Harry had forgotten how tired he really was. The allure of sleep soon became too hard to resist…

Harry was having the most peculiar dream. But by the time he woke up, he could not remember what he dreamt about. All Harry could remember was seeing a bolt of green light before waking up. Harry needed water. His throat felt dry and hoarse.

Leaving the comfort of his bed, Harry realized that it was already dark. As he was about to open his door, a loud crack startled him, causing him to stumble back in surprise.

" Is there anything Blinky can get Harry Potter sir?" asked Blinky in a high-pitched voice.

" May I have some water please?" Harry croaked.

A glass of water suddenly appeared, hovering in front of Harry. It was like magic. ' No,' Harry corrected himself, gulping down the water. ' It is magic.'

" Thank you Blinky." Harry said. Harry did not know what to do next so he ended up standing awkwardly in the hallway for a few moments, with Blinky staring expectantly at him.

" Harry! You're awake. " exclaimed Blaise excitedly, poking her head out of her room. " Come on then. I wanna show you my room, and then I'll give you a tour of the house!"

Blaise's enthusiasm was so infectious that Harry could not stop a smile from appearing on his face. Blaise's room was almost the same as Harry, but had much more furniture in it. Almost everything in her room was blue, which matched the color of her eyes. Blaise's crystal blue eyes twinkled with excitement as she pointed to a poster of what appeared to be a popular witch group, called the 'Weird Sisters'.

" So, Blaise. Where did your mother go?" Harry asked as the two of them exited Blaise's room.

" She said something about attending to some business… She'll be back later for dinner." Blaise said, as she pointed to a portrait of her grandmother, Elizabeth Zabini, who appeared to be moving. Blaise looked flabbergasted when Harry told her that pictures in the Muggle world could not move.

" Where is your father?" Harry asked casually. " Will he be back later?"

" He passed away before I was born." Blaise said, her happy demeanor fading slightly.

" I'm sorry." Harry said. Harry wanted nothing more than to comfort her but he did not know what else to say.

" It's alright. You didn't know." Blaise said.

The pair continued walking down the hall in awkward silence. Harry was about to open his mouth to speak when a loud crack alerted them to the presence of Blinky.

" Mistress is requesting Miss and Sir to the dining room." squeaked the elf. Wordlessly, Harry followed Blaise and Blinky down the stairs and into the dining room.

Isabella was tired. More so mentally than physically. Spending the day in a courtroom before the _Wizengamot_ would do that to you. The reason why Isabella went to the Ministry of Magic was to contest the Dursley's guardianship over Harry on the charges of abuse.

Needless to say, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, had tried to deny her request. Professor Dumbledore wasn't a bad person. He only wanted what's best for Harry. However, sometimes, even the best of us makes mistakes.

A quick enquiry ensured. The Wizengamot had witnesses like Minerva McGonagall and Arabella Figg give testimonies. The testimonies given were not at all flattering towards the Dursleys. Some members of the Wizengamot were apalled that such a horrible family actually exsisted.

After a long debate, it appeared that most members of the Wizengamot seemed to favor Harry living with the Zabinis. After all, the Zabinis were a respected pureblood family. All that was needed was Harry to give a testimony of his own, before the Wizengamot could officially make Isabella his guardian.

Isabella smiled when she saw Blaise and Harry enter the dining room. After everyone had been sitted, and Blinky had served the first course, Isabella noticed Harry acting like he wanted to ask her something, but she could tell that he did not dare too.

" Harry. If there's anything at all that you want to ask me," Isabella said kindly. " Feel free to ask. Anything at all."

" I was wondering…" Harry began hesitantly. " Am I a wizard?"

Isabella could have laughed. But she did not. She should have realised that Harry did not know that he was a wizard. It was made quite clear when he did not even know about witches and wizards . It was ironic how almost every wizard in the world knew who Harry was, all except himself.

" Yes. Yes you are. In fact, you are one of the most well-know wizard in the world. The first thing you have got to know Harry, is that not all wizards are good. There was one wizard, who was pure evil. He had a band of followers. He calls them Death Eaters. His name was … was … Voldemort," Isabella said with a shudder. " We do not speak his name. Those were dark times Harry. You didn't know who to trust then, people were put under curses…" Isabella paused, letting the information sink in, before continuing.

" My… my husband was murdered by the Dark Lord himself." Isabella said. What she neglected to mention was that Marco Zabini himself was a Death Eater. When she was pregnant with Blaise, Marco Zabini had decided to leave the affairs of the wizarding world behind him. He wanted a good life for his unborn child. A life away from all the deaths and killings. A life away from all the pain and suffering. The only problem was, once you get in, you couldn't get out. The day Marco Zabini wanted out was the day he sealed his fate.

A single tear rolled down the cheek of Isabella. She made no move to wipe it away. Isabella Zabini had loved her husband. In a way, she still do. Purebloods usually marry with another pureblood out of a sense of duty. Not many marry for love. Isabella was lucky that the husband she married for love was also a pureblood. Not only that, he was handsome and rich. But best of all, he had loved her too. The only flaw he had was that he was a Death Eater. Not willingly though. The peer pressure from fellow Slytherins had caused him to join the Dark Lord. Ever since Voldemort had murdered her husband, Isabella started to despise him. For the first time in her life, she understood what it felt like to have a loved one taken from her. For that, she would hate the Dark Lord for as long as she lived.

" Your parents fought against the Dark Lord. When you were one year old, the Dark Lord managed to track them down. He killed your parents. But when he tried to kill you, somehow… His curse rebounded upon himself. Some say that he's dead; some say he's out there, too weak to continue. But whatever the case, you stopped him that day. That's also how you got that." Isabella said, pointing to Harry's unique lightning bolt scar.

Dinner was a silent affair from that point forth. This was the first time Blaise heard about how her father died. There was a silent consent between mother and daughter not to talk about Marco Zabini. Some memories were just too painful to bring up.

Meanwhile, outside the Zabini mansion, stood an old man with a long white beard. It was Dumbledore.

_To be continued…_


	4. Hogwarts

_**A New Beginning**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't sue me please.**

Chapter 4

Professor Dumbledore idly hummed a popular tune from the Weird Sisters as he waited patiently by the main gate for Blinky to inform her Mistress that he was outside. Soon after, Blinky appeared.

" Mistress is wanting Blinky to invite Sir to the living room. If Sir will follow Blinky…" The house-elf ushered the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry into an elegant room filled with ridiculously expensive artifacts.

" Would Sir like something to drink?"

" Some oak-matured mead sounds excellent. Thank you, Blinky." said the headmaster, to which the elf bowed a deep bow before leaving the room.

Half an hour later, when the bottle of oak-matured mead was long gone, Isabella walked into the room rather haughtily. " Dumbledore." she stated in a curt manner.

" Isabella. How nice it is to see you again. I hope you are well," said Dumbledore as he stood up, greeting her politely.

" I wasn't aware we were on a first name basis Dumbledore," sniffed Isabella. " Why are you here? I'm sure it isn't just to enquire about my health."

" I see you're still as straight forward as ever." chuckled Dumbledore. "Yes. You are correct. This is about Harry. I would like to speak with him. With your permission of course, or without if I must. " Although he said this in a casual manner, there was still an authoritative tone to his voice.

Isabella felt a sparkle of annoyance, which quickly faded. She would love to see Dumbledore trying to explain to Harry why he left him with the Dursleys. If Dumbledore really wanted to see him, Isabella knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him anyways.

" Wait here." Isabella said curtly, before she turned her back on Dumbledore and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Isabella strode into the room, followed closely behind by Harry. Harry looked up at the tall man with the white long beard. His eyes seemed to twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles.

" How do you do, Harry?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and extending his hand. Harry looked hesitantly at Isabella before warily shaking his hand.

" I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore," introduced Dumbledore. " The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

" Get to the point Dumbledore," snapped Isabella irritably. She was tired and wanted this over soon. She also wanted to know what the hell did Dumbledore want with Harry.

" Harry. The night your parents were killed was the night that I had to make one of the hardest decisions of my life. I left you with the Dursleys. You have to understand Harry, I did what I thought would be in your best interest. You see, I only considered your physical safety. I casted a charm to reinforce the protection you gained from the shedding of your mother's blood. As long as you lived with someone who shared the same blood, you could not be harmed. Ironically, this made the Dursleys -- otherwise unfit as guardians in any other sense for you, the only possible guardians to seal the charm and thus help keep you alive." Dumbledore said gravely.

" There were others factors influencing that decision. I wanted you to spend your childhood away from the wizarding world. Away from the fame and admirers. I wanted you to lead a normal life. I failed to consider the fact that the Dursleys would ill-treat you. I was wrong. I apologize for my grave error in judgment."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. " Harry. What I am about to offer you is somewhat unorthodox. I would like you to stay in Hogwarts. Never in the school's thousand-year history has anyone apart from the staff been offered residence in the school. This is a great honor."

" No." Harry said simply. His one word caused Isabella to beam at him.

" If it's Harry's safety you're concerned about, you have got nothing to worry about. The wards placed in this mansion are strong enough to rival that of Hogwarts." Isabella sneered.

" Harry, I-"

" No."

"Please und-"

"No."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Harry expected Dumbledore to turn nasty. Hell, he even expected to get cursed. Dumbledore did neither of that. Dumbledore shoulders sagged in defeat, making him look much, much older.

" I hope that one day, you can understand what I did," With a heavy heart, Dumbledore left the Zabinis Mansion. It would be five years before he ever saw the boy who lived again.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

" No…"

"Checkmate." Blaise announced, as she watched her Queen decapitate Harry's King. Blaise had just beaten Harry in a game of wizards' chess for the fifteen consecutive time. Harry was upset. It wasn't so much the fact that he had lost to a girl, but for fifteen times running? Harry could count the number of times he had actually won against Blaise. Once to be exact.

" This is too easy." Blaise teased.

" Shut up." Harry retorted lightheartedly. Harry would never admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed bantering with Blaise. She always had the ability to make him laugh, no matter what the circumstances.

" So, which house are you planning to go to?" asked Blaise as she arranged the chess pieces in order. This was the day Harry and Blaise were about to attend Hogwarts for the first time ever. They were currently in a limousine on their way to King's Cross Station, to board the Hogwarts Express that would take them to Hogwarts.

_I would go to any house you're in._ Harry thought.

" I don't know. What about you?" he asked instead.

" Well," pondered Blaise, scratching her nose thoughtfully. " I guess I'll be going to Slytherin. My parents were from Slytherin too. Right mum?"

Isabella glanced up from the Daily Prophet to give her daughter a fond smile. Over the years, Harry had become the son she never had. Isabella smiled at the look of intense concentration on his face. _He'll lose in five moves. _Isabella thought wryly, watching as a pawn of Harry got bullied off the chessboard by Blaise's knight.

* * *

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was not like any other platform. A scarlet steam engine with red passenger carriages was the only train in sight. Harry was not surprised to see only a hand of wizards loitering about. After all, it was only nine in the morning and the train wasn't scheduled to leave in another two hours.

Blaise's blue eyes were cold and expressionless as she surveyed her surroundings. Gone was her normal behavior. From an early age, Isabella had thought them the virtue of concealing ones emotion. _Never show weakness. Never let anyone know they've gotten to you. The strong prey on the weak. If you can't get people to respect you, make them fear you. _She used to say.

Isabella rarely showed affection in public. Today was an exception. For the first time in five years, both Harry and Blaise were about to leave her side. Giving both of them a quick hug, Isabella resisted her maternal instinct to prevent them from leaving her side. Used to having Blaise and Harry around her, Isabella wondered how the bloody hell was she going to endure the year alone. _They had better come home for Christmas…_

Harry waved his eleven-inch wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The trunks behind him levitated up, and with another wave of his wand, started to follow them up the Hogwarts Express. The train was virtually empty. Walking into the first compartment they saw, Harry slid the compartment door shut behind him.

" So," Blaise asked. " Care for another game of chess?"

* * *

Two hours and another ten loses for Harry later, the Hogwarts Express started to move. Harry had been forced to cast a locking spell on the compartment door. After scaring off the first five people who had wandered into their compartment, Harry thought that it would be better if he just locked the door. It would do no good to have people constantly appearing just to stare at his scar. They were really starting to get on his nerves. " I swear. The next person to stare at my scar gets it."

Peering playfully at his lightning bolt scar, Blaise shuddered in mock fear. Harry felt his annoyance melt away. He found Blaise's antics to be really amusing. He was glad to be able to know the real Blaise. Not the guarded wall she built around herself when in public. For the first time in five years, Harry thought back to the day he ran away from the Dursleys. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been had he remained.

Harry's brilliant green eyes darkened as he thought about the Dursleys. He had been weak then. Not anymore…

Harry James Potter was uncertainly not weak. In fact, he might be the most talented wizard of his year, if not the whole school! At nine years of age, Harry could perform spells at O.W.L standard. Now, at eleven years of age, he was learning to do non-verbal spells and wandless magic. Harry was not able to do so yet, but nevertheless, it was no small feat.

" Harry. We're nearly there. Get out so I can change."

As the Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt, everyone jostled to step out into the dark cold night. The only sources of light were from a lamppost and a lamp carried by an enormous man. He was easily the tallest and biggest man Harry had ever seen.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" said the man. He had a kind smile and twinkling eyes. Harry immediately took a liking to him.

Harry and Blaise followed him as he led the whole group of first years to the edge of a great lake. Many boats bobbed serenely in the calm dark water. All the students gazed peacefully at the sight before them. The moment was broken when the huge man started yelling " Four to a boat! Four to a boat!"

As soon as everyone entered a boat, the man whom Harry later came to know as Hagrid began leading the students towards Hogwarts. It was a truly magnificent sight. Harry realized why the first years were required to travel by boat. The view of Hogwarts from the lake was indescribably. It was breathtakingly spectacular.

" Beautiful…" That one word from Blaise summed up what all the students were thinking. Harry tore his gaze away from the castle to look around him. Blaise's blue eyes radiated with excitement. The wind blew gently against her, making her long raven hair shimmer by the moonlight. Harry never saw a more beautiful sight than this.

" Yeah… Beautiful…" Harry tried his best not to stare, really he did, but he found it impossible not too.

Nearing the castle, Harry helped Blaise off the boat and down onto dry land, before climbing out himself. Hagrid took the lead as they walked up a pathway. The group stopped in front of the castle door. Hagrid knocked loudly on the large ancient door. The sound was deafening, as the whole bunch of first years were dead silent.

A tall black haired witch in emerald-green robes opened the door. Her lips were drawn in a thin line and she looked extremely stern. Harry immediately knew who she was. Professor Minerva McGonagall. Isabella had told them about her. Head of Gryffindor. Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Everything about this woman blared a 'no nonsense' attitude. Even her hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

" Welcome to Hogwarts." McGonagall said, beckoning to the students to enter the castle. " The start of term banquet will begin shortly. But only after the sorting ceremony to sort you into the house you belong. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will be your family here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, eat with them at mealtimes and spend your free time at your house common room. In each house, your triumphs will earn your house points… Any rule breaking and you will lose points and by the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup."

" I shall be back shortly. Wait here…" With that, Professor McGonagall turned and left the hallway.

The second she left the hallway, the first years erupted into furious whispers. Ron Weasley was going on about having to fight a troll.

" Potter," Ron growled, catching the amused look Harry sent him. " What are you looking at?"

" Nothing. I just find it pathetic that a pureblood like you don't even know how you get sorted into different houses. Your mother and father really ought to have raised you better." Harry sneered.

Ron's face and ears flushed bright red. It was amazing easy to embarrass the boy. He got angry at the slightest things.

" At least I have parents. Where're your parents, Potter? Oh. I forgot. They're dead."

Harry struggled to keep the sneer on his face. Weasly's taunt had hit a nerve. Harry's eyes darkened. An eerie silence seemed to befall the hallway. The lights from the torches flickered, casting a shadow over Harry's face. Drawing his wand and advancing steadily on a retreating Ron, his anger was apparent for all to see. No one dared to move a muscle as they watched in anticipation.

" _Never. Ever. Insult. My. Parents. Again."_ Harry hissed, raising his wand.

To be continued…


	5. The first day

_**A New Beginning** _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't sue me please.**_

_Chapter 5_

There was nothing Harry wanted more at that moment then to curse Ron with the deadliest curse he knew. The fear that was exuding from the other boy was practically tangible. Taunts didn't usually affect Harry. After living with the Dursleys, Harry had learnt to brush them off. Although he could endure insults directed at him, Harry would never ever allow anyone to insult his parents, Isabella or Blaise.

Harry gazed down at Ron who was quavering in fear. His knees had apparently given up on him. It was pathetic. Harry actually felt pity for Ron. The only thing that was stopping him from walking away was his pride. Ron was all talk and no action. Harry felt the eyes of almost everyone there staring at him. There was no way he could back down now. Weasley had to be made an example of. Let everyone know that Harry Potter was not one to be trifled with. After all, Harry was someone who could back up his words with action.

A loud BANG echoed throughout the hallway. In the exact place where Ron had been just a moment ago stood a red weasel. Well, not exactly standing. More like lying. Panicking. Whatever.

The hall was silence for a moment before Blaise gave a small chuckle. Some of the other students began to laugh too. A blond haired boy was laughing so hard that he had to clutch onto his two larger friends beside him to prevent himself from falling down. Not all the first years found the situation amusing though. A few of them were frowning. The rest looked at Harry in what appeared to be fear.

" Students…" Professor McGonagall returned to the hallway confused as to why some of the students were laughing. It didn't take her long to find out. Harry was standing in front of a red weasel separated from the rest of the other students. Putting two and two together, Professor McGonagall realized almost exactly what had just transpired between the two.

" MR POTTER! What… Is…" Professor McGonagall was speechless. Different emotions passed through her. Anger. Shock. But most of all, she felt amazement and awe that a first year student could produce such magic, whom most seventh year students would not even dream of attempting. Of course, it could have been accidental magic but she was sure it wasn't.

Drawing her wand, the head of Gryffindor transfigured the red weasel back to a disgruntled Ron Weasley. His whole face was red and burning with embarrassment. Scurrying to his feet, Ron shot Harry a scathing look before disappearing among the crowd of first years.

" In all my years… I have never seen such…" Professor McGonagall struggled to find a word suitable enough to express what she was feeling. Unfortunately, she was unable to do so.

Composing herself, she said " Fifty points from Gry…" It was another example of how everyone expected Harry to end up in Gryffindor just like his parents. Realizing that the students have not been sorted yet, she said " You will serve detention every night for the next week Mr. Potter."

" Professor, he insulted my parents."

" Nevertheless, we do not tolerate the use of transfiguration on another student no matter what the circumstances."

Harry gave the professor a cold stare. Neither of the two were willing to back down. They stayed that way for a minute before a group of ghosts entered from the wall behind them, causing a slight commotion in the group of first years.

" I'll try to keep that in mind Professor." Breaking eye contact, Harry walked over to where Blaise was. The first years followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall, where all the other students were already seated. Most of the students fidgeted nervously, unsure of how they were going to be sorted. In the middle of the hall was an ancient hat sitting on a three-legged stool.

' That must the sorting hat. Doesn't look like much.' Thought Harry with detached disapproval. As if the hat picked up on what he was thinking, it suddenly burst into a song!

_**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hates sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can top them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindor apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a thinking cap!" **_

Once the song was over, the entire Great Hall erupted into applause. Professor McGonagall seemingly conjured a list out of nowhere and started calling students forth. As the line of first years thinned, Harry felt a small jolt of nervousness. The shorter the line became, the harder his heart rate increased. What if the hat decides to put him in Hufflepuff? Or worse, away from Blaise.

Harry watched, as Hermione Granger became a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom (surprisingly) became yet another Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy became a Slytherin. Harry knew that as Blaise's last name was Zabini, she would be called last.

" Potter, Harry."

Harry felt Blaise give his hand a reassuring squeeze. His heart seemed to beat a little faster through not entirely due to nervousness. Harry turned to give Blaise a smile before walking confidently up to the stool.

" Potter did she say?"

" The Harry Potter?"

" Can you see his scar?"

" He looks so cool."

The attention of everyone in the entire hall seemed to be focused on Harry. Although Harry had a small smirk on his face, he was feeling rather jittery on the inside. It was unnerving having hundreds of people, maybe even thousands staring at you!

Clamping the old hat over his head, Harry felt an odd sense of relief as the hall disappeared into darkness. The buzzing of the other students evaporated into silence.

" Ah. Plenty of courage I see. Loyal to your friends too. Lots of cunning. Yes. You are undoubtedly destined for great things." The hat appeared to be speaking to itself. " Difficult. Extremely difficult."

" Just let me be with Blaise. Just let me be with Blaise." Harry prayed.

" Hmm. I see your friend wants to go to Slytherin. And you want to go where she goes. Well then, the decision is clear…"

" SLYTHERIN!"

Silence. Total silence. That was what greeted Harry when he removed the sorting hat. It was hard to imagine that one word from a frayed old hat could cause such a reaction. Well, not really. After all, no one expected Harry Potter, the boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world, to end up in the same house that Voldemort once went to.

Harry for one didn't know what the big deal was. After all, not all wizards who went to Slytherin turned out bad and not all wizards who went to Gryffindor turned out good. Soft clapping from Blaise jolted everyone out of his or her stupor. One by one, most of the students from Slytherin started clapping. However, whisperings and hissing could be heard from all of the other three houses.

As Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, he got a good look at all the other students he'll be spending most of his school life with. It might have been the sorting hat's words that were affecting him, but the Slytherins certainly did look the most cunning of the lot.

Harry, on the other hand, felt that the most important sorting was yet to come. Harry ignored all the attempts of the other Slytherins to engage him in conversation. Harry waited impatiently as the hat sorted out the other students. Who in bloody hell cares where Dean Thomas or Lisa Turpin or Ron Weasley ended up?

Harry knew that Blaise would most likely end up in Slytherin. So why was he feeling so nervous? Nervousness wasn't a feeling Harry was accustomed to. And yet, he seemed to be feeling that way for the past hour or so. Harry watched on anxiously as Blaise's name got called out. She was the last student to get sorted. It seemed to Harry that the sorting hat was taking an exceptionally long time to make a decision. Harry's fingers were white from the death grip he had on the table.

" SLYTHERIN!"

Harry could breath easily now. It was laughable really. There was nothing to worry about. Harry couldn't see Blaise in any other house apart from Slytherin. Harry clapped loudly as Blaise made her way towards the Slytherin table. She radiated with elegance and grace. Her blue eyes surveyed the Slytherin table before finally resting on Harry.

Once Blaise sat down, Dumbledore said, "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The empty plates before them were now piled with all kinds of delicious food. This surprised many of the muggle-borns. Harry thought back to when he first saw the food magically appear out of thin air. It was indeed a surprising experience.

" Well Potter. I have to say, that was a brilliant piece of magic you did to Weasel over there," said Draco Malfoy, who was sitting opposite Harry.

" Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said, extending a hand in greeting.

" I know who you are." Harry replied, not making any movement to take his hand. Draco Malfoy. A family of purebloods. The son of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater. Draco's smirk faltered as he realized Harry wasn't going to shake his hand any time soon. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was located in a dungeon at the lower levels of Hogwarts. It was so deep down that the students reckon that it was under the lake. There was an atmosphere of class and prestige surrounding the room, with its greenish lamps and chairs.

Saying a quick goodnight to Blaise, Harry made his way together with the other first years up to the boys' dormitory. His trunk was already on his bed waiting for him. Harry waited until all the other Slytherins fell asleep before opening his trunk. There was a secret compartment in it where he kept two of the most important belongings.

The first one was his Nimbus 2000 that he had smuggled into school. The second was a phoenix egg. Rare and mystical, the egg of a phoenix was undoubtedly extremely valuable. Somehow, Isabella had managed to get one for Harry, and one for Blaise. It had cost a fortune, but what was money if you don't spend it, she had said. Harry carefully placed the egg on his four-poster bed. The egg was due to hatch sometime that week and Harry wanted to be there when it did. Putting the egg in a safe place, he casted a protective charm over it. Satisfied with his spell, Harry dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day, as Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast, everyone who passed him in the corridor would scurry away from him. People were shooting him fearful glances. It appeared that news of his 'incident' with Ron had spread around the school. From ' the boy who lived', many people were now calling him ' the next dark lord'.

What the hell was wrong with those people? It wasn't as if Harry went around cursing everyone. He knew what it was like to be bullied. He hated that feeling. Harry wasn't a bully but neither was he going to allow himself to get bullied. Was that a crime now?

Entering the Great Hall, he spotted Blaise sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table. Conversation in the Hall hushed considerably as Harry walked by. No doubt they were talking about him.

" Morning Harry. You're up late." Blaise remarked, who had already finished breakfast.

" Good morning to you too." Harry laughed, filling his plate with eggs and bacons.

Just then, the owl post arrived. Hundreds of owls soared into the Great Hall, delivering letters and other mails to the respective recipients. Harry was surprised when a brown barn owl dropped a letter in front of him.

_Dear Harry,_

_You might remember me from yesterday at the train station. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. You might not know this, but your parents and me were friends. I have something that you might like. You can come down to my hut for lunch later today. It is down by the Forbidden Forest. Send your reply back with this owl._

_Hagrid_

Harry had a hard time reading it. The letter was almost indecipherable. Summoning his eagle-feather quill, Harry scribbled a quick yes on the back of the letter and tied it to the owl, which gave a quick hoot and flew off into the horizon.

" Who sent you that letter, Harry?" asked Blaise.

" You remember that large man from the train station yesterday? That was him. Said his name was Rubeus Hagrid. He invited me down to his hut for lunch. Wanna come with?"

" Sure." Blaise said, as the two friends got ready to go to the dungeons for their first lesson of the day, which of course was potions.

Entering the classroom, the first thing that Harry and Blaise noticed was that the class was made up of only Slytherins and Gryffindors. The Slytherins on one side, the Gryffindors on the other. This left Harry and Blaise no choice but to sit down at the front table, the only one remaining. There was a loud bang as the door slammed shut. Professor Snape stormed into the room, his robes swishing behind him.

"You are all here to learn the exact art of Potion-making… There will be _no _foolish wand waving in this class. I do not expect you to understand the beauty of simmering cauldron. The delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… That is… If you aren't like the usual dunderheads I have to teach…" Professor Snape spoke in a low whisper but they heard every word, all of them hanging on his lecture.

" Mr. Potter. Tell me. What would I get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping drought so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry answered easily. Although he knew the answers, Harry wondered why Snape was asking him a question that was surely not covered in this term's syllables. The professor have not even started teaching yet!

" Where will you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

" I would look in a goat's stomach. A bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach that can save you from most poisons."

" Take 20 points for Slytherin." Snape said curtly. " And what are the rest of you waiting for? Christmas? Start copying this down immediately."

The rest of the lesson was fairly simple. Professor Snape had instructed them to make their first potion. Somehow, Neville had managed to make a mess out of the whole thing, his potion turning an interesting shade of grayish-black, compared to the pale blue that it was supposed to be. His potion exploded, covering him and a few other students in that murky disgusting concoction of his.

" You imbecile! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before removing your cauldron from the fire? You boy! " Snape said, pointing to Dean Thomas. " Take him to the hospital wing now."

" Weasley! Why did you not stop him from adding the quills? 10 points from Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors and Ron were sorely unhappy about what they perceived to be a total abuse of power.

" How was it my fault? I'm not even sitting anywhere near Neville!" Ron argued.

" 5 more points from Gryffindor, Weasley. I suggest you continue doing your work. Unless of course you want detention."

* * *

" He seemed like a really good teacher." Blaise said to Harry as they walked down towards the Forbidden Forest to meet with Hagrid.

" I know. But I get the feeling that he doesn't like me." Harry said

" Don't be silly Harry. I heard Snape only dislikes the students of the other houses, especially Gryffindors."

The pair soon came upon a cabin located right by the pathway leading into the Forest.

" This must be it." Harry said. After a few knocks on the door, Hagrid opened the door, a smile on his face. He was easily three to four times larger than Harry.

" Hello Hagrid. I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend with me. This is Blaise." Harry said, gesturing to Blaise, who gave Hagrid a smile.

" No, no. O' course not. I was looking forward ta meetin' yeh. You look so much like yeh father, but yeh have your mother's eyes." Hagrid said, staring at Harry reminiscing for a second before ushering them into his house.

His cabin was small, but homely. This was a fire roaring at the fireplace. There were several ornaments hanging from the wall. A small table was positioned in the middle of the room. That was all Harry managed to see before getting tackled by a great boarhound, which was trying eagerly to lick his face.

" Back Fang! Back!" Hagrid said. "That's Fang. He won't bite. He's dead friendly."

" So, the two of yeh are in Slytherin?" Hagrid asked as he placed a plate of rock cakes in front of them.

" Yeah."

" I can't say I expected that. How's Snape treating yeh?"

" Not bad I suppose. I heard that he favors all of the Slytherins." Harry answered, helping himself to a rock cake.

Hagrid was truly surprised by this. Severus Snape and James Potter were bitter rivals. Hagrid could not believe that Snape would not take this opportunity to make life hell for the son of James Potter. Harry and Blaise both did not notice the surprised look on Hagrid's face. They had both bitten into the rock cakes and were too busy experiencing the horrible feeling of eating something that was exactly like rocks.

" Well, 'nough of that. I have something for yeh, Harry." Hagrid said, pulling out an album and passing it to Harry. It was an album of wizarding photographs of James and Lily. They were both smiling and moving in all of the photographs. There was even one particular one with a one-year-old Harry in it.

" I didn't know if yeh had any pictures of yeh parents so I called all their old friends and asked 'em fer this…" Hagrid said, trailing off nervously.

" I… Thank you Hagrid. This really means a lot to me… Thank you."

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The sky was littered with stars that were shining brightly. It had been an eventful day. The only bad part was the detention he had to serve with McGonagall. The one thing that can make his day perfect was if he could do one of the things he loved most. Flying.

Harry felt the cool crisp wind blowing gently as he strolled onto the empty quidditch pitch. It was midnight and Harry had been unable to fall asleep. Mounting his Nimbus 2000, Harry soared off into the night. One of the reasons he loved flying was that he need not have to be someone he's not. No expectations or pressure from anyone. He could just… fly.

Another reason was the thrill he got from flying. With the wind roaring in his ear, Harry pushed his broom into a steep dive towards the ground before pulling up at the last possible second. It was exhilarating.

After another ten minutes of flying, Harry decided to call it quits. Dismounting off his broom and flinging it over his shoulders, Harry hoped that he would be able to make it back to the Slytherin common room without getting caught.

" _Hey Potter_!"

No such luck.

_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

_


End file.
